El Calor: Taichi and Sora.
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Lime. Taichi tiene algunos problemas con su novia, debido por el calor. No que el calor haya causado que se peleen, sino mas bien calor hormonal ^^. R


**El calor.**

¡¡¡MALDITO SEA EL CALOR!!! ¡No le veo nada de bueno a que la temperatura tenga que subir TANTO que incluso respirar sea un fastidio!

Quisiera que alguien me dijera UN SOLO punto bueno. Saben porque NADIE lo hace, ¿eh? ¡PORQUE NO HAY NADA! 

Aun hay clases, por lo que tienes que utilizar el mugroso y caliente uniforme todo el tiempo. 

Las albercas están llenas, por lo que no puedes ir a nadar.

Y luego, sudas.  No un sudor normal, sino un sudor EXCESIVO. De ese tipo de sudor que hace que las camisetas se peguen al cuerpo mostrando CADA centímetro del cuerpo, como si no tuviera nada.

Creo que no tendría tantos problemas si mi novia no fuera Sora.

Hace unos años, cuando Sora era novia de Yamato, no tenía ese problema.  Es decir, aborrecía el calor, pero era calor DE FUERA. No tenía NADA que ver con el calor que te abrasa por dentro, ni el tipo de calor que logra que mastiques hielo.

Ahora entiendo porque Yamato se queja tanto –aunque pensar en eso me da imágenes muy desagradables de mi novia o de mi hermanita con él. 

Y además, el calor arruina por completo los peinados con gel, por lo que en los últimos días me he visto obligado a sujetarme el cabello en una coleta.  Y aunque Hikari asegure que se me ve bien, me hace sentir demasiado raro –aunque estoy seguro que Yamato sufre más que yo.

Bueno, a los diecisiete, y teniendo una novia tan linda como Sora, ya cuesta trabajo pensar normalmente. Pero en calor es IMPOSIBLE no pensar en..... ya saben. Y más desde que  Yamato nos invitó a su casa porque había descubierto que con la indicación correcta, su televisión podía captar el Playboy y Takeru, Daisuke, Ken y yo vimos ESO. 

Si en frío, cuando veo a Sora ya cuesta trabajo no pensar en el siguiente punto de nuestra relación (como Daisuke la ha llamado), en calor preferiría enfrentarme a Apocalypmon de nuevo.

Es que..... es la manera en que vamos a la playa y usa estos trajes de baño que juro Mimi le regaló para vengarse de la vez que en su shampoo especial para la caspa le puse tinte negro. 

Son esos trajes que no tienen muchos adornos, pero por alguna razón no puedes dejar de ver su pe.....lo. Si, eso. Esos trajes destacan muuuuucho su pelo. Kami-sama, necesito hielo.

Y además, como hace tanto calor, no puede usar los jeans y las camisetas que he adorado desde los trece.  Si no que utiliza estas minifaldas –que yo apuesto son más bien cinturones crecidos- y estás blusas chiquitas y pegaditas, que más parecen para una niña de seis años que para una mujer, ejem, desarrollada, de diecisiete.

O si no, utiliza unos shorts diminutos de mezclilla deshilachados taaan cortos, que de ser más cortos serían ropa interior, y unas blusas deportivas, pero sus blusas hacen que siempre que sude, se pegue a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y... ¿¿¿saben que he descubierto??? ¡Que cuando Sora usa esas camisetas no lleva NADA abajo! 

¿¿¿Cómo es que un chico puede mantenerse tranquilo sabiendo que su novia no lleva nada abajo cuando sus camisetas están pegadas a su cuerpo???

Porque verán, yo estaba seguro que todo esto es producto de mi mente. Sora-chan no puede..... es decir, ¡es Sora! ¡Aparte de mi hermanita es la chica más dulce y más tierna y más inocente del mundo! (-_- aunque probablemente debería decir que es la ÚNICA chica inocente del mundo, desde que Hikari-chan está saliendo con Yamato 'Manos Largas' Ishida)

Luego de decidir que yo estaba imaginándolo todo, decidí ir a pedir ayuda con el pervertido más grande que conozco, para que me dijera como controlarme.  Es decir, Yamato tenía que saber algo (¬¬ más le valía saber algo para controlarse, si es que quiere seguir saliendo con MI hermanita en una pieza)

Fui con él, luego de prometerle a Hikari-chan que no iba a matar a su novio.....(denme un momento en lo que me sobrepongo del terror que es mencionar a tu mejor amigo y a tu hermanita como pareja...... BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR) fui al departamento Ishida, donde Yamato seguramente estaría quejándose de que con el calor, su peinado duraba sólo quince minutos –yo por eso renuncié por la paz.

Efectivamente abrí, y el idiota al que llamo mejor amigo abrió, sudando la gota gorda, y debo decir que me alegra no usar gel en días de calor.  ¡Cualquiera que sea la cosa que Yamato llevaba en la cabeza se veía asquerosa!

- Hola Yamato.

- Taichi, ¿qué demonios quieres? ¿y que haces afuera con este calor? Que, ¿quieres terminar deshidratado?

- Vine, idiota, porque necesito hablar contigo.

- Si me vienes a decir otra vez el discurso del sobre protector hermano mayor.....

- Que tu creaste a los once años.

- ¬¬ ejem, como iba diciendo, si es sobre eso, por favor, da media vuelta.

- No, no es sobre eso.

Okay, okay, se que mi amistad con Yamato ha estado algo tensa desde que empezó a salir con mi hermana (cualquier hermano que se respete estaría nervioso, luego de saber las mañas de Ishida) y sé que con el carácter que los dos tenemos, el calor no estaba ayudando (otra cosa que odiar sobre el calor) pero aun así, podía confiar en Yamato. Es decir, él no iba a burlarse de mi, ¿verdad? ¡Somos amigos por algo! Pero claro, también está el hecho de que estoy orgulloso de ser un obstáculo con él y Hikari. Entré, agradeciéndole la cerveza helada que me dio.

- Y, ¿cuál es el problema, Taichi?

- Verás, es que..... Sora y yo, más bien, es decir, Sora no tiene nada que ver, porque yo, verás Sora es muy linda, y....

Yamato alzó una mano, su gesto serio, y por un momento en verdad pensé que sabía lo que me pasaba.

- No digas más. Sé lo que te pasa. 

- ¿Si?

- ¡Claro! Alguna vez estuve ahí.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema, doc?

- Quieres llevar tu relación con Sora al siguiente nivel, pero como ella es tan dulce y tierna, no sabes como decírselo, ¿ne?

Aunque claro, siempre olvido que es probable que tantos años de ponerse gel finalmente hayan entrado al cerebro de Yamato, y borrado la poca inteligencia que pudo haber tenido.

- ¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ES TODO LO CONTRARIO!!!!!!

El rubio me vio con los ojos desorbitados, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo. Y sé que probablemente, de estar yo del otro lado tampoco lo creería.  Es decir,  ¿no querer hacerlo con una chica tan, tan TAAAAAN como Sora? Y no es que no quisiera, no empiecen a decir sobre el yaoi y demás.  Lo único es que no quería asustar a Sora.  Después de todo, estaba seguro que todo lo que estaba viendo eran ideas de mi sobre calentado cerebro adolescente, contaminado con demasiadas hormonas.

- Es decir, si quiero, CRÉEME, que SI quiero, pero ella, es decir, probablemente yo sólo estoy imaginando cosas, y como invitaste a Hikari-chan a cenar –y más te vale que sea sólo a cenar, Yamato ¬¬- y mis padres no van a estar todo el día mañana, entonces la invité a que viéramos una película.

Vi a Yamato sonreír –obviamente recordando su cita con mi hermanita- y tomó bastante esfuerzo tranquilizarme.

- Si me entero que Hikari-chan no llegó a dormir con Miyako, te juro que vas a haber preferido que Piedmon acabara contigo, Ishida ¬¬.

- No estaba sonriendo por eso. Estaba sonriendo de tu situación, sobre protector.

- ¿Qué hay de reír de mi situación?

- La manera en que te pones rojo es una de ellas. O el hecho de que hayas estado tan desesperado para pedirme ayuda.

- Si, claro, cómo sea. Ayúdame.

- Veamos –dijo concentrándose en lo que esperaba fuera un momento serio. Entonces recordé que estaba recordando maneras para controlarse.

- De preferencia, mantén las referencias neutras, ¿de acuerdo Ishida?

- Es decir.....

- Es decir que espero utilices lo que me vayas a dar con mi hermanita, y espero que lo hayas utilizado con Sora.

Y tuvo para bien sonrojarse. Ciertamente espero que sea por recordar lo que había hecho para no 'llegar al siguiente paso' con mi hermanita. Ishida se detiene a pensar nuevamente, y entonces, lentamente, me pregunta.

- ¿Jun?

- Si, creo que no estaría mal..... momento ¿Saliste con Jun?

- Fue durante las vacaciones hace un año –dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.- salimos un tiempo, pero Jun ya tenía 'dudas' sobre la relación.

- Jamás pensé escuchar eso.

- Y pues bueno, terminamos y a las dos semanas empezó a salir con Miyako. No es la gran cosa.

- Si tu lo dices. ¿Y los consejos?

- Es muy sencillo a decir verdad. Lo único que tienes que hacer es...... –el maldito me va a hacer suplicar. Yo lo sé, tu lo sabes. TODO el mundo lo sabe. En especial porque se está quedando callado.

- ¿Si?

- Realmente es muy sencillo......

- Yamato, somos amigos......

- Me sorprende que no lo hayas pensado antes.....

- ¬¬. -_- De acuerdo. ¡Por favoooooor Yamato-sama! ¡En verdad necesito tu ayuda!

- ^____^ Mucho mejor.

Y entonces, el baka que se supone es mejor amigo empezó a contarme lo que hacía cuando estaba demasiado caliente, y Jun le decía que se fuera a dar un paseo.

- ¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEE???? ¿¿¿ESO ES TODO???

El tarado se encogió de hombros, y sonrió tranquilamente.

- Eso es lo que siempre me ha funcionado a mi.

- ¿¿¿PERO NADA MÁS???

- ^^ Sip.

- ¬¬ eres un idiota, lo sabes.

- Me abstengo de comentarios.  Hace tiempo aprendí a no insultar a los hermanos mayores de mis novias.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso es una gran ventaja!

- Y claro, que no tengo necesidad con algunos, porque resulta que se suficiente sobre ese chico como para publicar un libro de sus secretos ^^.

- ¬¬ Eso es trampa. Bueno, creo que lo intentaré..... gracias amigo.

Me levanté del asiento, y él me acompañó a la puerta, , y antes de irme, Yamato me detuvo, viéndose incómodo con algo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Comiste gel tratando de que así tu cabello se detuviera?

- ¡No! No es eso, baka.  Es sobre Hikari-chan y yo.....

A la mención de mi hermanita, inmediatamente fruncí el ceño. Una cosa es que fuera mi mejor amigo, y otra cosa es que fuera el novio de mi hermanita. Son dos cosas MUY diferentes.

- ¿Qué con ella?

- Sé que nuestra amistad ha estado..... 'rara' desde que empecé a salir con ella, pero te juro Taichi, que Hikari-chan no es como con las otras chicas. Ella en verdad es especial para mi. Y quiero que sepas que nunca haré nada que ella no quiera. Y aun así, me abstendré y le haré firmar un contrato de ser necesario.

Yamato estaba viendo hacia el suelo, pero encontré que mi furia de los últimos tres meses se había desaparecido casi por completo. Creo que si se va a comportar con mi hermanita, no hay ningún problema. No es mal chico, después de todo.

- ¡Tomaré tu palabra en eso, Ishida! –dije sonriendo, y Yamato alzó el rostro, viéndose más relajado.

- Bueno.... buena suerte, Taichi. Aunque sigo diciendo que estás completamente loco al tratar de hacer eso.

- Tal vez, pero no quiero que Sora se de cuenta del pervertido que llevo dentro..... aún ^_~.

Finalmente, me despedí de Yamato, rogando porque mañana los consejos que me había dado funcionaran.

Y mientras caminaba por la calle, con TODAS las chicas levemente vestidas, y agitando grueso mis pobres hormonas inocentes, recordé nuevamente lo mucho que odio el calor.

~*~*~*~*~

- Hikari-chan, por favor. No hagas nada que yo no haría –dije mientras sostenía a mi hermana de los brazos, viéndola fijamente, minutos antes de que Yamato llegara por ella.  Hikari me vio por unos momentos, alzando levemente una ceja.

- Oniichan ¿Te das cuenta de que me estás dando MUCHO límite?

- De acuerdo. Déjame corregir mis palabras. No hagas NADA que yo haría. O si lo prefieres de la otra forma, no hagas NADA que yo no haría con Yamato.

Hikari frunció el ceño, y puso una mirada triste, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- ¡Oniichan, le quitas toda la diversión a mi vida!

- Ese es el trabajo del hermano mayor, asegurarse que los hermanos mayores no tengan diversión.

- Claro que si. ¿Por qué crees que no le he dicho a Takeru que Catherine va a venir en una semana, y el pobre sigue buscando dinero para ir a visitarla?- dijo Yamato, acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

Creo que lo que evitó que asesinara a Yamato cuando mi imouto me lo presentó como el novio que había estado viendo, es la forma en que la mirada de Hikari se ilumina cuando lo ve. Es como si sus ojos se volvieran mucho más claro, y su sonrisa se hace contagiosa.  Casi aseguraría que su luz brilla mucho más.

- ¡Yama-chan!- 

Y aunque si sea raro ver a mi mejor amigo con mi hermanita, creo que si en verdad se quieren, ¿quién soy yo para decir nada?

Yamato se inclinó y levemente le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi hermana, para luego tomar las manos. Y ciertamente me tranquiliza que a Ishida no le importe el calor, y siga vistiéndose como si fuera modelo. 

¡Rayos! Viéndolos juntos así, sin quitarse los ojos de encima y Yamato tomando la mano de Hikari, y con un brazo en su cintura......... -_-U si hacen una pareja adorable.

- ¡Bueno, ya! Por favor, si se van a poner a hacer cursilerías, váyanse para su cita. No tengo ganas de vomitar.

Yamato me sonríe, pero no es la sonrisa forzada con la que me había visto en los días anteriores.

- ¿Envidia, Taichi? No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Sora estará aquí pronto.

Hikari nos vio a los dos, a su novio, a mi, a su novio, a mi, y luego finalmente sonrió, su sonrisa mucho más amplia.

- ¿¿Finalmente hicieron las paces??

- ^^ Creo que podrías decirle así, Hikari-chan.

-  Y yo insisto. Si quieren hacer sus cursilerías, váyanse a su cita, y dejen a mi pobre estómago tranquilo. 

- De acuerdo amargado. Nos vamos. ^_~ buena suerte.

- Nos vemos mañana oniichan.- Hikari se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y antes de que se separara, me susurró las gracias.

No tuve que esperar mucho a que llegara Sora. Y rápidamente empecé a seguir uno de los consejos de Yamato. ¡Se veía demasiado linda! Llevaba unas bermudas de mezclilla algo deshilachadas, y una camisa roja sin mangas. Y claro, el sudor siempre presente, hacía brillar su piel levemente. 

Consejo, ¿cuál era el consejo?

Entonces, escuché la voz de Yamato:

_"- Fase uno. Quieres evitar a tener más pensamientos. Mastica hielo. Si no hay hielo cerca, piensa en algo desagradable."_

Mientras le sonreía y le daba un beso de bienvenida, me puse a pensar en lo más desagradable que se me pudo ocurrir......

Jyou en bikini.

¿Y saben que es lo curioso? ¡Funcionó!

- ¿Cómo estás Sora-chan?

- ^^ Muy bien. Espero que no te moleste, pero traje una película que me prestó Mimi-chan.

-  ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué película es?

Me mostró la película con una sonrisa dulce, y juro que pensé que era uno de los filmes americanos de los cuáles Mimi era tan aficionada...... pero creo que la película que Mimi le prestó a Sora era de la colección de Daisuke, y no de la de Mimi. Creo que mi quijada debe de haber golpeado el suelo.

- Cruel Intentions.  Suena interesante, ¿no crees?

Y juro que en esos momentos, Sarah Michelle Gellar y Sora eran gemelas.

~*~*~*~*~

Luego de una hora de ver la película, nada serio había pasado. Es decir, me había tenido que imaginar a Jyou, a Koushirou, y hasta a Iori en bikini, pero había logrado controlar mis hormonas. Aunque luego, con la película......

Sora estaba sentada a mi lado, recargada en mi hombro, y yo tenía mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y si pensaba que estábamos viendo Mujercitas, o algo por el estilo no tendría nada de que preocuparme.

Teníamos refresco con hielos (en mi caso era hielos con refresco) y palomitas, y claro, los ventiladores a máxima potencia. Con todo, pensé que no saldría demasiado lunático.....

Eso fue, claro, hasta que Sora puso una de sus manos en mi pierna, causando que todo el autocontrol que había estado reuniendo se fuera al caño.

Por el calor, llevaba una camisa deportiva con manga, y unos shorts que terminaban arriba de mi rodilla, y Sora puso su mano justo donde estaba la piel, causando que cientos de descargas eléctricas corrieran por mi columna vertebral. 

Ella volteó a verme, curiosa, con su mano aun en mi pierna.

- ¿Pasa algo Tai-chan?

- No, no, nada, claro que no –dije, mientras sentía una gota correr por mi nuca- sólo tuve un.... escalofrío, si eso.

- Oh...- y con esto, se volvió a acomodar.

Luego de unos minutos, pude volver a tranquilizarme. Es decir, ¿qué riesgo había en eso?

Pensé eso hasta que Sora empezó a acariciarme la rodilla, raspando la piel suavemente con sus uñas.

Y ahí si que ni pensar en Jyou, Iori y Koushiro, los tres en el más pequeño de los bikinis, pudo evitar que empezara a mal pensar. 

Entonces, tuve que recurrir al otro consejo de Yamato.

_"- Sigue masticando hielo. El hielo es el mejor amigo del hombre desesperado. Ahora, piensa en una cosa que suela distraerte bastante."_

Fútbol. El fútbol siempre ha logrado tranquilizarme, y si hay algo que Hikari-chan y mi madre me han recriminado, es que cuando lo estoy viendo, no pienso en nada más, y no hago caso a nada más.

Bien. Veamos..... la mano de Sora sigue acariciando mi rodilla..... Pensé en el último partido que había visto.  México contra Japón, y México había dado una buena batalla. Los delanteros habían sido magníficos en ambos equipos. Menos mal que había sido un partido amistoso.....

La mano de Sora subió de lugar y está acariciándome arriba de la rodilla......

Me levanté rápidamente, tan rápidamente que Sora casi cae completamente al sofá.

- ¿Pasa algo Tai-chan?

- ¡No, no, nada pasa! –dije riéndome nerviosamente, rascándome la cabeza- Sólo que..... ¡Se me antojó un poco de helado! ¿Quieres?

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, y antes de que mi cerebro registrara la manera en que el tirante de su hombro había caído, y que por la pose en la que estaba podía ver un poquito de su pecho, salí casi corriendo a la cocina.

Durante un rato, seguí pensando en fútbol, y en chicos en traje de baño de mujer, y finalmente, me había podido controlar.

Estaba sirviendo helado en dos copas, y pensé que podría seguir viendo esa película cuando Sora entró, sonriéndome dulcemente.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Eh..... claro. ¿Podrías sacar el chocolate derretido, por favor? Olvidé sacarlo.

- Claro ^^.

Seguí llenando la copa, y voltee para sonreírle......

Tuve que recurrir al consejo número tres de Yamato, cuando vi que Sora estaba agachada, y mostraba una escena que no podría olvidar fácilmente.

_"- Quédate con el hielo. El hielo es el mejor amigo, recuérdalo siempre. Pero si ni con el hielo, ni con el otro consejo encuentras paz, entonces, piensa en algo desagradable, y en algo que te distraiga."_

Okay, puedo hacer eso. Toda la selección nacional de Japón, Y la de México en bikini...... y dan buenos pases. ¡Pero el foul que provocó que México anotara el tercer gol, si que le debió doler al delantero, usando sólo un bikini de hilo dental!

Le di una rápida cucharada al helado, y la trague inmediatamente, sintiendo agradable la sensación de frío bajar por mi garganta.

- Aquí está Tai-chan ^^.

- Gracias ^^.

Tomé la botella, rozando levemente los dedos de Sora, e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para controlar la descarga eléctrica que corrió por mi espalda.

Mientras le servía a los helados la capa de chocolate suficiente, Sora se acercó a mi, y me abrazó por atrás, viendo por mi brazo como ponía el chocolate. A pesar de tener su cuerpo tan cerca, y que me envió descargas, me agradó su abrazo, porque demostraba cariño.  Sé que Sora me ama, y yo la amo en igual o mayor intensidad, y así era como quería estar siempre, con sus brazos a mi alrededor, o con mis brazos a su alrededor.

- Adoro el chocolate derretido. –dijo de repente, causando que riera levemente. Voltee un poco para ver su cabello cobrizo, y deje de servir chocolate.

- ¿Quieres un poco?

- ¡Claro!

Dejó de abrazarme de repente, y se puso a mi lado.  Sonriendo, pensé que iba a tomar una cuchara, así que volví a servirle a una copa de helado.  Pero entonces Sora, como una niña pequeña, metió sus dedos índice y medio al flujo de chocolate, cubriéndolos por completo con la dulce sustancia. 

Yo veía hipnotizado todo, y seguí con muda fascinación cuando Sora retiró sus dedos, y levemente, empezó a lamer el chocolate de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera en un dulce placer. Yo observé todo, mientras sentía a mi corazón latir más y más, y la sangre corría mucho más rápido por mis venas, y..... y..... y.....

¡Madre del cielo! ¡Sólo soy humano! ¡Y ni siquiera soy invencible! ¡Soy un adolescente, por todos los cielos! ¿¿¿¿Cómo se supone que deba quedarme en pie, cuando mi novia, con toda su belleza y ternura, metió sus dos dedos en su boca, sus labios cubiertos de chocolate, y empezó a chuparlos????

Me encontré que el tercer consejo de Yamato NO me estaba ayudando.

Sonriendo leve y nerviosamente, le indique que vendría en un momento, y salí corriendo hacia el baño, abriendo el agua fría y mojándome el cabello y la cara con ella, mientras seguía pensando ya no en humanos, sino en Piedmon, Myotismon y Demimon en TANGA jugando fútbol y en Angemon, también en el bikini más feo que pude pensar, enseñándome las cosas más horribles que el ser humano pudo haber creado: Las matemáticas.

Luego de unos minutos salí, mi cabello húmedo refrescándome en más de una manera. Me encontré a Sora en el sofá, y ella, en lugar de preguntarme nada, sólo me sonrió, y me dio mi copa de helado.

- Si querías darte un baño, me hubieras invitado –dijo suavemente, causando que casi me desmayara.

- La-la próxima vez no l-lo olvidaré ^^U.

- ¡Conste! ¡Tomaré tu palabra, Yagami!

No sabiendo si era una broma o no, decidí comer el helado mientras aun estuviera frío lo más rápido posible.  

Ciertamente, tomar helado, y pensar ya no en digimon, sino en luchadores de sumo en bikini ayudaba bastante. Incluso la película no me estaba afectando tanto.

Súbitamente, la escuché dar una exclamación ahogada. Voltee a verla rápidamente, y vi que un pedazo de su helado se había caído por su camisa, peeero había una pequeña gota resbalando por su cuello y viajando por su......

Sumo.  Luchadores de sumo en bikini y jugando fútbol, y recitando lecciones enteras de matemáticas.

- ¡Rayos! Iré a cambiarme Tai-chan. ¿Crees que le importe a Hikari-chan que tomé una de sus blusas?

- N-no. No lo creo.

Dios mío.... ¿dónde están las emergencias cuando se les necesitan? ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir?

Fui a la cocina por más hielo, y empecé a masticarlo rápidamente, y llené un vaso con poco agua y mucho hielo, y volví a salir.

_"- Y si todo eso falla..... piensa en como te gustaría que trataran a tu hermana."_

Pero me di cuenta que ni siquiera pensar que Yamato podía estar pensando lo mismo que YO estaba pensando al ver a Sora, podría tranquilizarme.

Sora se había puesto la ropa de mi hermana..... pero nunca le había visto esa ropa a Hikari. O al menos no me había dado cuenta.

Llevaba unos mini shorts negros, bastante pegados a su cuerpo, y una camisa sin mangas blanca, la camisa era de una tela ajustada, y permitía ver el firme estómago de Sora.

Se que mi quijada cayó hasta el suelo.  Se que Sora vio que mi quijada había caído. Y se que Sora se dio cuenta que YO me DI cuenta que no llevaba sostén.

- ¿Pasa algo Tai-chan?

No creyendo en mi boca, porque estaba seguro diría 'Lo único que pasa es que quiero ir en este momento a mi cuarto y hacer el amor contigo hasta que los dos quedemos completamente agotados', sólo negué con la cabeza.

Nos volvimos a sentar en el sofá, en la misma posición, pero ahora me sentía muy incómodo. ¡Con un demonio, ninguno de los consejos de Yamato me están funcionando!

Pude observar tranquilamente unos momentos, eso fue, claro, hasta que Sora volvió a acariciar mi pierna.

- ¿Tai-chan?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Sonreí más tranquilo, y me relaje.  No estábamos haciendo nada malo, después de todo.

- Lo sé, koibito. Yo también te amo.

- Y dime koi, ¿no has pensando en el siguiente paso de nuestra relación?

Me detuve por completo. Levemente, sentí como Sora tomaba mi otra mano, y como besó cada dedo levemente, antes de dejar mi mano en sus piernas.

- Hemos estado juntos por dos años.....

Tragué nerviosamente, y voltee a ver a mi novia, que me veía con una mezcla de picardía y amor y travesura...... y no pude saber si eso me estaba excitando o aterrorizando.

Lentamente, quité mi mano, y mi brazo de sus hombros, y la vi tratando de sonreír.

Sora se empezó a acercar a mi, viéndose como una niña tierna, y a la vez como la mujer sensual que era. Yo, inconscientemente, me hice hacia atrás (mero instinto de supervivencia), hasta que choque contra el final del sofá, quedando a merced de mi hermosa novia.

- Verás, koiishi......

¡Jyou en bikini jugando fútbol, Jyou y Koushirou en hilo dental jugando fútbol! ¡Luchadores de Sumo en hilo dental jugando fútbol! ¡Yamato y Hikari haciéndolo mientras todos los luchadores de sumo y de fútbol americano en tanga juegan!

Sora se sentó en mi estómago, con cada una de sus esculturales piernas rodeándome, mientras veía muy de cerca como su pecho se elevaba lentamente, la camiseta delgada pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor, y su piel suave, brillando por la transpiración. 

Tragué difícilmente, y me fijé completamente en sus ojos rojizos, sintiéndome nervioso. Muy nervioso.

¡Con un demonio, ni pensar en que Yamato podría estar en la misma situación con Hikari logró nada para tranquilizarme!

- Koiishi.... verás..... hace..... demasiado calor...... tu me amas...... yo te amo.....

Sora tomó mi mano, y la llevó hacia su rostro, donde levemente frotó mi dorso con su mejilla, antes de..... oh cielos..... 

Matemáticas, ecuaciones trigonométricas...... Sora pasando mi mano por su cuello......división sintética..... luego la pasa levemente por su lado, dejando que mi mano rocé su pecho...... sumas y restas..... y dejó mi mano en su húmeda cintura......

Es oficial.  Me he vuelto loco.

- Y..... creo que ya es tiempo de que pasemos a...... la siguiente fase de nuestra..... relación.....

Sora se inclinó, sus pechos rozando mi torso, y empezó a besar mi cuello levemente, mandando cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo,  y estoy seguro que la sangre abandonó cada parte de mi cuerpo para irse a mis mejillas..... y a la parte donde sentía que los shorts me presionaban, y donde curiosamente Sora estaba sentada.

Levemente estiré mi cuello para permitirle más acceso. 

¡Vamos, soy un chico con sangre en las venas! ¡Y no hay persona a quien le den pan y llore! Aunque ciertamente, si a Sora se le ocurre detenerse..... creo que tendré que irme al polo Norte para ahogar mi calentura.

Seguí sintiendo sus besos en mi cuello y en mi pecho durante un rato, mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda y si cintura.

Luego, se levantó levemente, haciendo que casi gritara. Entonces, me vio con una mirada pícara.  Se lamió los labios leeeeentamente, muuuuy lentamente, y luego se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído.

- ¿Qué dices, koiishi?.... hace mucho calor..... ¿Ne Tai-chan?

Tragué nuevamente el nudo en la garganta, y me senté un poco, antes de unir desesperadamente mis labios a los de Sora, nuestras lenguas haciendo la plática mientras mis manos recorrían el territorio que por primera vez les permitía recorrer.

¿Y saben que es lo que tengo que decir de todo esto?

¡¡¡¡¡Gracias al cielo por el calor!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~

Las estrellas poblaban el cielo nocturno, brillando sobre toda la ciudad.  Una leve brisa soplaba, refrescando un poco a los habitantes que desde hacía dos semanas soportaban una oleada de calor intensa.

En uno de los apartamentos, una chica de cabello anaranjado corto se levantó levemente, estirándose. Sin importarle su desnudez, volteó levemente a ver al chico que dormía a su lado, y cariñosamente acarició la mejilla del chico, antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios en una breve caricia.

Finalmente, se estiró un poco hasta alcanzar el teléfono, y al tomarlo empezó a marcar un número. A medio marcar del número, se detuvo, colgó, y volvió a marcar otro número.

El timbre sonó dos veces, antes de que una voz femenina levantara el auricular.

_- Departamento de Daisuke Motomiya..... ¿en que puedo ayudarle?_

- ¿Mimi-chan?

La voz de la chica al otro lado de la línea se detuvo por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar.

_- ¿¿¿Sora??? ¡Takenouchi, ¿sabes que horas son?! ¡Más te vale que la excusa sea buena!_

Sora sonrió levemente, y volteó a ver el reloj alarma de su novio, donde brillaba la hora con números rojos.

- Si se que horas son, las tres de la mañana con quince minutos.

_- ¡Exacto! ¿¿¿Tienes una idea de lo que Dai-chan y yo hemos estado haciendo???_

- No sé..... ¿Tal vez lo mismo que Tai-koi y yo?

_- ¡Eso.....!¡Momento! ¿¿¿quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decir???_

- Si estás pensando en que por fin Tai-koi y yo dimos el último paso en la relación..... a riesgo de sonar como Miyako-chan.... ¡Bingo!

_- ¡Eso es tan genial! Sora, ¡¡¡quiero todos los detalles!!!..... Ohhhhh.... Mmmmh...._

Sora se quedó en silencio unos minutos, mientras escuchaba los raros sonidos que estaba haciendo su mejor amiga. Finalmente, pudo escuchar una voz de hombre, que se detenía de vez en vez, como si tuviera algo tapándole la boca de vez en vez.

_- Mi-chan...... regresa...... a la cama...... por favor......._

Aguantando las ganas de reír, Sora esperó unos segundos, antes de que Mimi volviera a hablar, su voz agitada, pero Sora consideró que no era nada extraño.

_- So-Sora-chan, tengo que irme...... Ahhhhh...... ¿hablamos maña-mañana?_

- Claro Mimi-chan. Sólo quería agradecerte. El plan salió a la perfección.

_- No-no hay de..... Mmmmmhhhhh (Dai-chan, ¡espera unos momentos!) no hay de que_

_¡CLICK!_

Riendo, Sora dejó el teléfono en la mesa de noche, antes de sentir unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura, y unos labios bailar en su cuello, logrando que ella suspirara, y se recargara contra su pecho desnudo.

- ¿Con que plan, eh?- Dijo Taichi, besando el hombro de Sora, y una de sus manos acariciaba la pierna de ella. Sora no pudo evitar más que gemir levemente, y asentir. Su mente estaba demasiado metida en las sensaciones que Taichi le provocaba como para poder articular palabra alguna.

- Pues.... –levemente, la fue recostando en la cama, y siguió besando sus hombros, luego su cuello, el hueco que se formaba en la base, y siguió bajando, todas sus caricias sumergiendo a Sora en una zona mucho más caliente que la temperatura que podía sentir.

- Espero, señorita Takenouchi, que me cuente todo de su plan.- Al decir esto, una sonrisa infantil se formó en labios de Taichi, antes de que nuevamente siguiera su recorrido, cubriendo el cuerpo de Sora de besos, donde parecía estar muy entretenido con sus pechos.

Antes de que todo pensamiento racional escapara de mente de Sora, sólo pudo pensar una cosa:

Bendito fuera el calor.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

(Kali sale de tomar una ducha helada)

^^U jejejejeje. ¡Sorry! Pero tenía que hacer un Taiora, y pensé, ya que hace tanto calor, porque no hacerlo sobre él. 

Bueno, veamos, metí otras tres parejas poco comunes: Yamakari, Takerine, Junyako y Misuke. ^^. ¡Me gustan MUCHO esas parejas!

Koibito significa mi amado o mi amada.  
Koiishi significa mi deseado o mi deseada, y es algo que sólo se dice cuando se está a solas (al menos eso me dijo una amiga que estudia japonés :P)

Ligero lime, espero que nadie se haya sentido ofendido. ^^U sólo quería hacer un fic romántico y cursi y a la vez divertido. ¿Qué más divertido que Tai frustrado? ^^. Evil Sora. :P Él preocupado por sus manías depravadas, y Sora que quería que sus manías despertaran!

En fin, comentarios y demás, a: hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com 

¿Díganme que les pareció, ok? ¡Es mi segundo lime! :P Y el primero de Digimon.

JA NE

XO

Kali ^^


End file.
